


[Podfic] Coffee Break

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Criminals are stupid, Lesley always says, but sometimes they're also spectacularly unlucky.





	[Podfic] Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119365) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Length: 00:07:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Coffee%20Break.mp3) (5.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Coffee%20Break.m4b) (3.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
